


Planning Forward

by mneiai



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Gen, ship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Sarko's motivations.





	Planning Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Spoilers.

Sarko was already an adult the first time he left the planet he'd been raised on--but long before that he'd realized that the blessed childhood he'd had had been in hiding. The adults hadn't been there entirely by choice, but because they had run out of other options, and the sanctuary of the tiny planet was all they had.

When the Greens come for them, it's a surprise. It had been so long since there'd been any news from the outside, they had honestly started to believe their isolation was complete. That they were safe. That didn't mean they were unprepared, though, and as the fighting broke out and traps were sprung, Sarko and his dad ran to the ship that they'd maintained together over the years, the only one out of all the small rust buckets around that had a cloak.

His dad pressed a kiss to Sarko's forehead, the expression on his face making something in Sarko's chest ache. Then he left, flying out before him to clear a path. 

Sarko was good at flying, he didn't have his dad's natural love for it, but he had some talent. And it had been one of their favorite activities to share, Sarko sitting on his dad's lap as he flew the ship, explaining the different controls, regaling him with stories from his past. Those were the best times for Sarko to find out about his father, little pieces of information slipped into the stories of better times.

But now his father was outside of the ship, was fighting, and there was nothing Sarko could do to help. He'd only be a distraction. If their village was to survive, he had to get out of there as quickly as he could and let his dad go help the others.

He didn't really believe the village would survive. He didn't really believe his dad would, either.

As a child, he'd been made to memorize all of the other places their people had settled, the places they'd been before they'd been chased into uncharted sectors, the places where their relics lay and their heroes had fallen. Now he traced those steps in reverse, finding caches of supplies left hidden when whoever had been there had been forced to run, finding information that he'd always been told he'd have eventually.

There'd been so much of his parents he hadn't known, he realized, as their history played out before him in half-corrupted files. There was so much about the universe he didn't know. But he'd learn.

He gained a reputation, in his travels. He'd been taught many things by the others in his village--how to fight, how to manipulate, a dozen languages and even more cultures. He flourished even as his bitter anger only grew, eventually becoming enough of a force to meet others who shared similar dreams. The Green Lanterns had made so many enemies and some of them even still lived.

It was through them that his plan first formed, through their fantasies for revenge. But he knew he could do more, he was better than any of them.

Going back in time proved to be the easy part. Dealing with the annoying heroes trying to stop him, not so much. He fought Hunter throughout the past, narrowly avoiding capture and death dozens of times, before finally losing him at the moment he most needed to. Fate had smiled on his plans.

He could feel his dad's power in the prism beasts and they could feel the same in him. They were easy enough to control, like that, with what he knew. He sent them after the Green Lantern Corps with little time to spare--he had wished that maybe he could have gone back earlier, maybe he could have saved his father, but he did not know if that would have destroyed the Greens or simply meant the Yellow would die out in some other way, one he couldn't plan for.

This was better, this was safer. He'd wipe out the Green Lanterns, collect his dad, and then together they'd find some way to bring his father back. Their family would be whole and safe, the whole universe bowing before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the drabbles I'm trying to quickly get out before the next HJGLC ruins my hilarious headcanon that Sarko is some test tube baby of Hal and Sinestro's. (I mean, at least if he's Kyle and Sora's lovechild, Hal's still kinda his step-grandfather lol)


End file.
